


Good boy

by weddingbells



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Good Boy, M/M, PWP, porn basically, zach is a needy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all Zach wants is to be Frankie's good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted me to write good boy smut because of Frankie's good boy instagram comment and well this happened. It's basically written quick and with no plot it's just some porn and eh enjoy anyway.

Frankie hasn’t even had time to close the door properly before Zach is on him. Frankie lets out a surprised little gasp when Zach finds his neck, lips nipping and teeth scratching the bare skin he can reach, hands going everywhere on his body, pulling at the fabric that is just in the way, not supposed to be there.

“Hey…” Frankie starts asking, having to let a soft moan out first as Zach presses his body against him, causing Frankie’s back to go up against the door. There are worse things in the world than Zach Rance pushing you up against the wall, Frankie decides. “Why are we…”

“Shh…” Zach hushes him quietly, now kissing all the way up his neck to Frankie’s ear, his earlobe now getting sucked and gently bitten, a treatment it very much loves and Frankie loves it, he squeezes his eyes shut as he tilts his head back, moaning louder now when Zach slips his hand under his shirt. “Need to… baby please…”

Okay, so obviously something has gotten Zach absolutely crazy with need. Frankie is not complaining. He pulls Zach closer, kissing him deep and sloppy before doing anything else and Zach whimpers against his lips, his own lips as hot and needy as Frankie feels.

“Want to fuck me?” Frankie whispers, because he really wouldn’t mind that, he thought that he would be exhausted coming home but something about Zach and his lips has got all his energy back, and even if most of his energy is in his dick, he doesn’t care. It twitches with anticipation, he really could use Zach taking him apart right now, and the way Zach is grinding against him now has him sure that he will get just that.

Which is why he gets so disappointed when Zach shakes his head.

“No?” He tries to not feel rejected, but Zach is saying no to fuck him, which isn’t at all where he thought this was going. “Then why…”

“I want you… to… to me.” Zach murmurs, cheeks now a hint of pink splashed across them like a pattern, as he meets Frankie’s eyes. His pupils are dilated already; he must have been wanting this for a while to already be like this and Frankie is… surprised.

“You want me to… but we never… what brought this on?” Frankie has to ask, he as to ask because always, always Zach is the dominate one, and Frankie doesn’t mind at all, and he doesn’t mind this either, it’s just that he’s been, since he started dating Zach, had him saying how he doesn’t want to go the other way. And Frankie doesn’t mind that, he really doesn’t, but he wonders what changed.

Zach’s pink cheeks turn redder, and he pulls Frankie with him towards the bedroom, laying down on the bed and pulling Frankie with him before he replies. As he speaks now, his voice his thick, deep and he is so, so very turned on and just the sound and view of him being this turned on has Frankie going absolutely crazy.

“The comment.” Zach manages to gasp as his fingers grabs the bottom of Frankie’s shirt, pulling it over his head. “I… I want to... be your good boy…”

Frankie almost wants to whistle with the realization. So, Zach wants to be dominated for once. Zach wants Frankie to be the one to do things to him, to make him a whimpering mess, to…

“Frankie, please.” Zach begs, apparently Frankie got too lost in his thoughts. He nods, quickly leaning in to kiss Zach; it’s sloppy and wet, it’s beautiful and perfect, and he is so turned on now. He takes his time, getting them both undressed completely, Zach hard and leaking as he is finally released from the prison of his boxers. Frankie licks his lips, very pleased with this as Zach rolls over, sticking his ass out for him.

“Do it p-please…”

Frankie puts a hand on his ass, squeezing it lightly before he leans in to murmur in Zach’s ear.

“Now now, good boys don’t beg, okay? You will get what you want but you have to be good, okay? But be quiet.”

Zach hisses, but he nods quickly as he buries his face against the pillows, his whole body shuddering with need and it’s so hot. Frankie reaches to the little bedside table, the top drawer hiding lube and condoms just waiting to be used in moments like this. Frankie drops the condom on the pillow next to Zach, squeezing the tube of lube to slick his fingers up. He can tell Zach is shuddering with anticipation as he notices that. He can also see him get tense though and no, he will not have that.

“Relax sweetie.” He murmurs, kissing down Zach’s spine to get him to relax. “I got you, baby.”

He moves his hand down Zach’s body, long fingers spreading his cheeks apart as he looks at Zach’s pink rim, trying to not be tempted to go quick, he is going to take his time with this to make this the best experience Zach’s ever had. He feels Zach’s breathing get heavy before he carefully teases his entrance with one finger, the sensation of his finger tip and cold lube causing Zach to curl his toes and fingers.

“You okay?” Frankie mumbles, a bit worried but he keeps his finger there and Zach nods quickly.

“Y-yeah just… cold. Go on, please.”

Frankie decides to give in to his demands, sliding the finger in to his knuckle, causing Zach to gasp out and groan, especially when Frankie wriggles his finger, trying to get him to feel it. It doesn’t seem to bother Zach though; he moans softly, closes his eyes before pushing back against Frankie. It’s all he really needs.

He takes his time though, slowly working two fingers inside Zach and he’s so tight, the sounds he makes are so very lovely to listen to and Frankie adds a third finger so easily as Zach just takes it, desperately needing him. Frankie fucks him with his fingers slow and carefully, chewing his lip has he just looks at Zach and the way he squirms with every movement of Frankie’s fingers, clenching around him, the tight, warm heat being absolutely amazing and Frankie can’t wait to be inside him.

Finally it’s just enough, Frankie can’t wait and Zach is hard and leaking on the sheets and Frankie is just as hard. He reaches for the condom, just managing to get it on even though his fingers are slippery with lube, and he positions himself behind Zach.

“Ready?” He mumbles, Zach is nodding and gasping even though he is tensing up again and Frankie can tell, because when he pushes inside him he is tighter, clenching and Frankie waits as Zach gets used to him. He is so tight it’s ridiculous, he feels like everything Frankie expected him to feel like and it’s amazing, absolutely amazing. Zach’s breathing is slow and going in short intakes of air, he is shaking and for a moment Frankie wonders if it’s too much for him and if he maybe should pull out, when Zach pushes back against him.

“P-please.” He mumbles and Frankie tries again and this time Zach allows him in, he is sliding inside easily until he is fully bottomed out and it’s amazing. Frankie takes a few deep breath, giving himself a moment to breathe before he start to roll his hips, finding a great position in which the right angle of his cock slams into Zach’s prostate just right.

“That’s my good boy, just look how good you are, you’re such a good boy aren’t you?” Frankie gasps out, completely in bliss and with every good boy the moans from Zach gets even louder.

“Y-yes fuck, Frankie please, more, I n-need, fuck…”

“No one’s a good boy like you, you’re the only good boy for me, look how good you are taking my cock Zach, such a good…”

He can’t even finish it because Zach screams out and then he is coming, he comes so hard his whole body starts shaking and he clenches around Frankie so hard that Frankie sees nothing but white spots and stars and it’s too much, it’s too much having Zach fall apart underneath him and it’s also all Frankie ever wanted. It takes him a few more rolls of his hips, a few more thrusts and then he is coming too, Zach’s name and a few good boy rolling over his lips before he empties himself in the condom, both of them collapsing on the bed in a mess of limbs, sweat and Zach’s come.

Zach clings to him like he’s never done before, wrapping his arms almost desperately around Frankie as they both try to breathe. It takes them a few moments to come down from their high, Frankie trying to remember how you breathe properly. He is half dazed when he hear Zach mumble.

“Did I do good?”

He sounds so weak and needy and Frankie loves this side of him. He mumbles, kissing Zach’s temple and letting his lips linger there.

“Yes. Yes you did. You’re such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> shippingzankie on tumblr and babygotstyles on twitter follow me! x


End file.
